


Happy Hour

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Brotp, Drinking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will felt the weight of a long day lifting. A few more drinks and he might even skip the grading he’d stuffed in his bag.Bev smiled behind her beer. “Does he make you call him daddy?”Will winced. “No!”





	

Will felt the weight of a long day lifting. A few more drinks and he might even skip the grading he’d stuffed in his bag.

Bev smiled behind her beer. “Does he make you call him daddy?”

Will winced. “No!”

“Just asking.” 

“He doesn’t make me call him anything.”

“Jeez. Okay.” She lowered her eyes.

Another gulp of whiskey unleashed a sigh. “Sorry I snapped.”

“Christ, Will. It’s me. If you apologized every time -”

She might as well have stamped asshole on his forehead. “Yeah. Fine.”

“What’s it like though?”

“Oh god, Bev.”

“I don’t need the blow by blow.”

His head dropped with a groan.

She leaned in. “You know what I mean. Just … what’s he like?”

Will gave a resigned sigh. “You’ve seen us together.”

“Sure. At work. At the Christmas party. He followed you around like a lovesick puppy. All moon-eyed.”

“That’s what he’s like.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” she huffed.

“I know what you’re talking about. And that’s what he’s like.”

Bev blinked, processing. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“You mean -”

“Yep.” His lips smacked. 

-“All worshipful and goopy?”

“More or less.”

She slumped back. “Huh.”

“Jealous?” He tilted a brow.

Bev cocked her head. “Fuck you.”

Will stood, shrugging as he reached for his wallet.

“Now if you told me he has a big dick I might be jealous.”

His face lit up. “Oh he has that too.”

Her eyes sharpened like daggers. “You’re an asshole.”

“An asshole with a date.” 

She glanced at the twenty he tossed down. “You’re abandoning me?”

“Looks like.”

“I see where your priorities are.”

He smiled, holding his hands wide as he backed away. “Big. Like, really big. Huge.”

Bev rolled her eyes. “I hate you.”

“Mine’s pretty big too.”

“Go away.” 

He stretched his palms wider, grinning.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she added, nearly a shout.

“He’s a doctor,” Will yelled back.


End file.
